


Forever's Gonna Start Tonight

by curlysupergirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let us die young or let us live forever<br/>We don't have the power but we never say never<br/>Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip<br/>The music's for the sad men. </p>
<p>-Forever Young, Alphaville</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever's Gonna Start Tonight

Prince Adam was led through the crowd of the screaming and cheering proletariat; all eager to witness today’s death. Today, their bloodlust would be fulfilled with the execution of the crown prince of England. His own father had handed him over to the king of France. Even so, he walked with his head held high. People may call him many things, but would never be called a coward. Following him was the crown prince of France, Prince Sauli, also known as “the reason he is being killed today”. The commoners were not happy to discover that he had corrupted their innocent little prince. “Shameful!” they said, as they spit at him. They called him an abomination. “There is no place in the kingdom of heaven for those such as you.” Adam actually thought it quite funny that the women who were so quick to scream and jeer were the aristocracy.

 

_England would never tolerate such behaviour. But it was time to say good-bye to England; to everything_ , he amended.

 

He turned to look at his blonde prince struggling in the arms of the guards. There was fear splayed across his face and Adam wanted to kiss it away. As they were led up to the platform, Adam turned to Sauli, and to the surprise and then disgust of the crowd, he broke free of the circle of guards and pulled Sauli into a passionate embrace. He smiled at the blonde head on his chest and pulled on his hair gently to get Sauli to look at him. Raising Sauli’s chin, he kissed him slowly and fiercely while the guards gathered their senses and ran to pull them apart.

 

“We’ll be together again before you know it, love. Don’t cry. In a few minutes, we will both have left this world and gone into a place where we can love freely. I vow this to you: We will never again be killed for our love. Don’t fret, my love. Remember that I love you. Remember me, Sauli!” he called and he let himself be dragged away.

 

Adam was led to the center of the stage and he looked at Sauli one last time. His smile froze on his face and it all ended, and Sauli followed him into oblivion not a moment afterward.

 

 

 

_Eyes that watch and never falter_

_Follow me with a head bowed_

_From the lowest slums to the highest altar_

_Where I stand away from the crowd._

_Physically I am near the rest_

_But in my mind I couldn’t be further away_

_For while they cheer and scream for death_

_I can imagine myself up there today._

_My family crying with no consolation_

_And all my loved ones praying to spare my life_

_While I feel fear mixed with resignation_

_As everything disappears in a flash of white._

_As instantaneously as I was created_

_I would not define a long life as dead by seventeen_

_Quick and painless death is highly underrated_

_But not hard to find in France with the guillotine._

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Adam Lambert looked into the crowd of his concert. _His concert._ He was still getting used to that. All these people came to see him. _Just_ him. Not as part of some show. It was _his_ name they were screaming.

 

He caught the eye of someone in the crowd and motioned to security to let him backstage. As he walked off stage for intermission, he was so busy talking to Tommy that he almost ran over a little blonde waiting by the stage door. He looked down and their eyes met.

 

“I remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Bonnie Tyler's "Total Eclipse of the Heart".


End file.
